Cargo containers are used on-board transportation vehicles for containing and moving cargo. Air cargo containers may be used to transport cargo or baggage or other items on aircraft. Such air cargo containers generally must be certified for airworthiness and safety for their use as transport boxes within aircraft. Cargo containers may be used on-board passenger transport aircraft, such as in the cargo bay below the main deck. Cargo containers may also be used on-board cargo aircraft, which generally carry cargo on two levels, the lower deck and the main deck. Different cargo containers may have varying shapes and contours for their outer profile and door openings, depending upon whether designed for use on the lower or main deck.
Cargo containers are typically closed using a flexible cover and a door net. A flexible cover, such as a tarpaulin, covers the opening of the cargo container to protect the container contents against weather elements, such as rain, wind, and snow. The cover can also be secured in place via a door net that is fixed to the container frame. A door net can be positioned in front of the flexible cover in order to provide structural integrity and to restrain the contents within the container. The combination of the cover and net allow the container to pass certification strength testing. In order to secure the cover and net to the frame, traditional cargo containers have been provided with an external hook system, illustrated by FIGS. 13 and 14.
As shown, the hook system 2 generally includes a hook 4 on an end of a door net strap 3, and a bracket 5 that is fixed to the cargo container. Once the cover is in place over the cargo container opening, the loading crew secures the hook 4 to the bracket 5. The hook 4 has a curved finger element that can loop over and be secured with respect to the bracket 5.
However, the hooks 4 and brackets 5 are vulnerable to impact during handling. For example, forklift movements or container positioning movements can cause deformation of the hook and/or the bracket. The hook 4 may be bent to prevent its correct cooperation with the bracket. The bracket 5 may be compressed or otherwise deformed in a way that prevents sufficient clearance for the hook 4 to secure thereto. A non-usable hook 4 or bracket 5 can render the cargo container unusable because it may no longer comply with certification requirements.
Other solutions to replacing the hook and bracket system have been to use hook and loop material, such as Velcro®, for securing the cargo cover in place. However, such securement is not entirely secure and reliable. Accordingly, improvements to cargo container cover systems are desirable.